life changes
by SparkledAMMO
Summary: Jessie Lynn is a 17 year old girl with a bad attitude, which will be soon adjusted while spending a year with Gibbs and tony   this story may contain spanking of a minor/adult in later chapters- don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry what!

( I do not own NCIS or any characters in this story except my own)

(this is my first story , super short next chapter will be longer! be nice)

Jessie Lynn sat by her large bedroom window, the principal had called home again to complain about Jessie's attitude towards her teachers. This was the fifth time this week that her parents received a call for the exact same thing, the principal was fed up, as well her teachers so they finally suspended her for the week.

This in Jessie's case was the best thing in the world... well maybe not the best thing but it came pretty close!, she was suspended for the last week of school, then she was off for summer vacation so this was pretty much and early get away!

She wasn't worried she would get into any trouble at home, she lived with her mom who was almost a complete push over. She would get mad then ground Jessie, but Jessie always found away out of her punishments. So why should this time be any different.

"Jessie, why cant you stay out of trouble!"

Jessie mumbled and shrugged, she honestly didn't care what her mom was saying she just wanted to be left alone to surf the internet.

'Jessie!, are you even listening to me!" yelled her mom looked flustered by the door.

"No, not really" said Jessie not even looking up from her laptop.

"Well you might want to because I have something to say! And its important!"

"Ya okay and whats that" asked Jessie, eyebrow raised looking at her mom.

Her mom stood in the door way, Jessie looked at her as if she had just sprouted another head, there was no way in hell she had heard that right, she must be dreaming she pinched herself OW, f*** nope she was awake.

"MILITARY SCHOOL ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR F****** MIND!"

This couldn't be happening, I mean she had expected her mom to say something along the lines of, i'm taking away you're phone. Military school! N...no this had to be some kind of joke her mom was going to start laughing any minute. no laughing followed Jessie grabbed her phone and booked it out the door and outside.

"im dreaming please be dreaming!, Military school awe common no no no!" Jessie walked until she was at her old elementary school.

"Why me.. honestly, im not that bad am I?" jessie groaned and made her why back home.

Jessie dragged her sandal clad feet across the sidewalk, she thought "how bad could it really be, it not like she was going to be running across muddy fields and climbing up walls..right?

Suddenly Jessie stomach turned she grasped her long sandy blond hair and ran it in between her fingers , she did this when she was nervous.

She was just about to turn the corner in to her court when she saw a big black truck fly into her driveway, who would be at her house at 6:30 in the afternoon on a Friday?

Two men got out truck one had to be in his early 50's the others possibly late 30's . Jessie stood behind a giant pine tree watching to see what was happening. The men walked up to her door, he mom answered she looked flustered, they shook hands then her mom pointed in her direction.

Jessie slowly ducked and made it out of sight and made her way back to the park. Sitting on one of the swings she made circles in to sand with her flip flop.

The black truck that she saw earlier drove up and parked in a parking space right in front of the swings, this time only one man was here the younger of the two.

"Jessie Lynn right? He asked as her took a seat on the swing beside her.

"Maybe who wants to know?" she asked eyebrow raised

" oh right! Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo at you're service but you can call me Tony". He flipped out a badge that had his picture and NCIS written in big letters.

"So what you're a cop, gonna bring me home with a warning not to go to the park! My mom called you didn't she uh! I hate her stupid B****!" Jessie was mad how could her mom call the cops!, like common she just went to the park!.

"woo oh calm down there champ"!, hands up in the air as if surrendering "i am not a cop i'm a NCIS special agent and you're mom did not call us because you went to the park". He explained

Jessie looked at the ground and back up "why are you here then?" she asked confusion written all over her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Jessie Lynn right? He asked as her took a seat on the swing beside her._

_"Maybe who wants to know?" she asked eyebrow raised_

_" oh right! Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo at you're service but you can call me Tony". He flipped out a badge that had his picture and NCIS written in big letters._

_"So what you're a cop, gonna bring me home with a warning not to go to the park! My mom called you didn't she uh! I hate her stupid B****!" Jessie was mad how could her mom call the cops!, like common she just went to the park!._

_"woo oh calm down there champ"!, hands up in the air as if surrendering "i am not a cop I'm a NCIS special agent and you're mom did not call us because you went to the park". He explained_

_Jessie looked at the ground and back up "why are you here then?" she asked confusion written all over her face._

Jessie was now sitting on her couch , Tony sat beside her and the older man sat on a across from them on a smaller couch.

"So, Jessie I take it you know why were here"? Asked the older man taking a sip of his coffee.

Jessie looked up at the man wondering why the hell he was here" uh no , who are you? Are you a cop or are you like this guy" pointing to Tony

Taking out her cell phone she began typing to one of her friends, she didn't take her eyes off her phone, not even when the older man started talking.

" I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and yes I am also a NCIS agent". Gibbs not missing the snort she gave when he said his name, look over at the girl sitting across from him, wearing jean shorts and a very colorful tank top. Her hair sitting in a low curly side ponytail.

When Jessie let out the snort she tried to cover it up with a cough, which she new wouldn't work he had clearly heard it. Glancing up slightly she saw his icy blue eyes burning holes into her head. But she was not intimidated by this and casually played with her phone.

When she didn't say anything Gibbs sat up a bit higher " we will be leaving in 4 hours, so I think it would be best to get you're things, don't you?"

Jessie's head shot up, "leaving... to go where?" she asked eyes looking at Tony then to Gibbs.

She couldn't believe it! Arg!, Jessie slammed the door and threw herself on to her bed. She could not believe what she had just heard.

Heavy shoes stormed through the kitchen and up the stairs, damn damn! She really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Jessie stuffed her face in the pillow deciding to ignore the person

"Sit up" barked Gibbs and he strode in to Jessie's room "NOW!' he yelled losing his patients

Jessie jumped when he yelled and sat up quickly " what do you want!" spat Jessie and looked up at his face

uh oh big mistake, Gibbs took a step forward and reached out grabbing Jessie's arm,Jessie yelped as he lifted her from the bed easily and stood her in front of him. He then turned her to the side and landed very hard smack to her rear end.

Xoxox-flashback-

Jessie looked between the two men and her mom, she honestly had no clue why these men were here and were they were taking her. Then it hit her

"A..are you the people for the military school ?" she asked eyes wide with curiosity, Gibbs was just about to speak when Tony cut in.

" Hey you know kiddo, you would know why we were here if you didn't storm out on your mom like that you know." said Tony nudging her shoulder with his.

Jessie glared " whatever, its none of your business" crossing her arms she let her head hit the couch.

"Tony, please." barked Gibbs.

" oh uh sorry boss man." chided tony also leaning back against the couch

Gibbs then looked at Jessie " it is our business,and Tony does have a point though you shouldn't have stormed out on you're.."

Jessie was getting fed up , she didn't want to sit here and listen to what she did wrong she just wanted to know what they were doing here. " I know, okay can you just tell me where I'm going!"

Gibbs thought just how much of a challenge this was going to be and decided to let that one slide just this once, with just a warning.

"HEY" barked Gibbs sternly " lower your tone, we clear." whispered Gibbs now standing, face close to Jessie's

swallowing hard, Jessie looked up and saw the intensity in Gibbs eyes, "crystal"

staring at Jessie he slowing backed up and sat down , "Now this is how its going to work, you will be coming to live with me and Tony here for the year"

"w...WHAT!, YOU'RE F****** CRAZY...N NO YOU'RE, NO!.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry it took me so long I went away on vacation and am finally back with a bit of time on my hands :) glad to be back !

After the little incident up stairs Gibbs dragged Jessie back down and pushed her on the couch, Jessie's cheeks were flaming red from embarrassment she didn't even look and Tony or her mom she just sat down and was quiet.

"alright now, you guna let me talk?" asked Gibbs both eyebrows raised

Jessie new he was talking to here but couldn't bring herself to look at him, so she simply shook her head yes

"good, now your not guna talk until I'm finished we clear?." Gibbs barked

"yes OK!" Jessie said sound extremely annoyed. Tony who sat beside her gave her a small warning nudge, she looked up at Gibbs he looked ready to get up again.

Jessie sat back and looked at her hands, I really have to watch what I say that smack really hurt!, but hes not allowed to do that is he?...hmm oh shit hes looking at me again I should listen.

"ok so what your mom was trying to explain to you earlier was that you will be attending a military like school", Jessie's face show the obvious signs of dislike.

"but the part that shes didn't get to tell you before you ran off.. "ITS N.." Jessie began but was cut off ' DO NOT INTERUPT ME!", and she was quiet once again.

" you will be attending a normal school the only other things is that the it will be located on a military base, Tony and I both live on base too.

"BUT WHY!" yelled Jessie wanting more answers faster. But to only be nudged by tony a little harder then last time, then he whispered in her ear "if I were you I would quit testing his patients and stop talking or things are going to get ugly chief"

looking over at Gibbs she noticed just how aggravated he looked. Oh my god I really have to shut up hes guna kill me, he looks so angry but without really showing it it like a weird vibe or sumthin.. Jessie shivered.

"I..sorry," chided Jessie looking down at her hands again, with that Gibbs started talking.

" now what I was getting to was why you were staying with us, your mom has been trying different things that make you stop behaving the way that you are. And by the looks of things you need an attitude adjustment. So you will be coming to live with me and Tony here and we both will try and give you that.

Jessie could only stare at Gibbs mouth open.. "b..but I ...i THIS IS NOT FAIR!.

" Jessie.. I would stop, before you say something your guna regret. Barked Gibbs

NO I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, IM NOT GOING WITH YOU AND YOU CANT MAKE ME, AND YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO.. with that Jessie ran up to her bedroom yet again and slammed the door behind her.

Gibbs jumped up from his chair ready to show one young lady just how sorry she was going to be when he got his hands on her, but a hand grabbed his arm

" uh boss sorry to uh stop you but don't you think you should just leave her for a bit, I mean you don't have to its just, she just found out she was going to live with too randoms guy for a year I mean that would be pretty shocking don't you think? " asked tony trying to get his boss to step down, because he knew just how hard Gibbs hand was and didn't think the teen needed that right now

" yea tony I think your right, for once.. you go talk to her and help her pack". Said Gibbs looking smug and tired.

" but boss I mea.."

"just...go Tony" Gibbs said giving tony a warning glare.

"fine" sighed tony and made his way towards Jessie's room.

Tony trudged up the stairs, not looking forward to entering a very emotional teenage girls bedroom...girls are scary sometimes.

Tony knocked on the door " hey Jessie I'm comin in" he called through the door

"NO, just leave me alone and go away" said Jessie acting like a five year old and hiding under the covers.

" too bad I'm coming in anyway" said tony as he walked into the room looking around for Jessie and noticing the lump on the bed.

"uhg, I said to leave me alone why are guys idiots". Yelled a frustrated Jessie into her pillow, only to have it grabbed from her along with her covers.

"HEY I WAS USING THOSE!" yelled Jessie aiming a punch at tony stomach, Tony was able to grab her wrist just in time before she made contact with him and hauled her off the bed into a standing position in front of him.

" hey! Stop it now, sit down were going to talk" demanded tony

Jessie sat down on her bed and tony sat down beside her and started talking " ok I know that you don't want us here and that you don't want to stay with us, but it happening so suck it up there is nothing you can do about it. And another thing, you keep testing Gibbs like that hes going to give your rear end a very hard adjustment and believe me it will not be fun, got it?

Jessie looked up at tony thinking to herself, adjustment what did he mean like another smack? She thought biting her nails..this was another habit Jessie came across.

"Now I want you too start packing, and if your don't ill help you like a toddler understand we leave in three hours, be ready". Tony searched Jessie facial emotion during his entire speech, she was angry when he told her to suck it up, but was scared when he mentioned Gibbs adjustment.

"Fine ill pack, but im not guna be happy about it..." sighed jessie, she knew there was nothing thatcould be done, she was going with these people wether she liked it or not.

Tony chuckled "never said you had to enjoy it kiddo" smiling tony sat down with his head against the bed.

"you can go now I said I would pack". Maybe he will leave I mean, I am guna pack I just don't want him in here.

"No can do, Gibbs told me I had to stay and help you pack"

"your not guna start complainin DiNozzo, are yea." said a deep voice from the doorway, both tony and Jessie looked up at the man standing there.

Didn't realize there was going to be a party in my room thought Jessie, glaring up at Gibbs she stopped packing. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her pack after he was so mean. But then again maybe she should still pack, so he can see that she can do something she was asked to do. Yeah that what she would do, and she started packing again.

"Good choice," sated Gibbs smirking over at Jessie, Gibbs stepped into the room and sat down on edge of the bed.

"Tony.." said Gibbs giving tony a look clearly saying that he wanted him to leave

"sure thing boss" tony said jumping up and making his way out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

" alright come sit" sighed Gibbs patting the seat next to him on the bed

Jessie rolled her eyes but still sat next to him and looked down at her feet, while biting her nails. She glanced up at Gibbs, he didn't look angry anymore which is a good thing.

"we got off on the wrong foot, I don't want you to come live with me if you hate me, I will try and be more tolerable, but only if you quit the attitude got it?." asked Gibbs holding out his hand for Jessie to shake

" I..I'm sorry" whispers Jessie still looking down and biting her nails,

Gibbs reached out and grabbed her hand and moved it away from her mouth, he then took her chins in his hand and mode her look at him. " don't apologize, its a sign of weakness "

" yes sir" said Jessie doing an army solute

"other hand , and don't call me sir Gibbs will do" smirked Gibbs. " finish packing Tony will be in, in a second." Gibbs stood up and opened the door, tony almost fell into the room.

"DINOZZO!, what have I told you about eavesdropping!" yelled Gibbs smacking Tony on the back of the head.

"OUCH, uh sorry boss won't happen again." chided tony rubbing the back of his head trying to get rid of the sting.

Jessie had her hand over her mouth try desperately not to giggle but she didn't miss the glare Tony gave her and the smirk Gibbs gave Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

OMG guys this week has been so crazy you have no idea i'm super sorry about this late chapter, been in a little trouble at school and haven't had time to right ( I think my principal is getting annoyed eek )

Sorry about all the grammar mistakes, its not one of my good qualities. Ill try harder but no promises, thanks guys! :)

* * *

After saying her goodbyes, Jessie put bag in the back of the truck with a little help from tony.

"I'm not going" stated Jessie for a matter of fact. Nope I'm not, there is no way they can make me go with them.

"oh you are, go get in the truck while we talk to your mom." Barked Gibbs

"No!, I just told you that I'm not going!". Jessie spat defiantly, hands of her hips eyes locked on Gibbs

Tony knew that Gibbs needed to go over a few more things with Jessie's mom , and he also was learning that Jessie was stubborn and liked to test Gibbs patients and Gibbs was slowly running out of them. He knew he would have to try hard to convince Jessie to stay out of trouble, before she pushed Gibbs too far.

"Now! Jessie" Gibbs said sternly , taking one step towards the defiant teen.

Jessie stood her ground determined not to move, she did get uneasy as Gibbs took a step closer though. If they were having a staring contest Gibbs totally would have won, thought Jessie. But was pulled out of her thoughts when Gibbs closed the distance between them.

" when I tell you to do something I expect you to do it, understood" whispered Gibbs grabbing a hold of Jessie arm and pulling her close. Gibbs did not miss frightened look Jessie gave him as he turned her around to face the car "now go!" said Gibbs pushing Jessie towards the truck.

"fine, you don't have to be a jerk about it" said Jessie making her way over to the truck.

Gibbs was angry he had never met a teen that was this disrespectful before other than Tony, but he did learn quick. He knew that this was going to be a challenge and that once this day was over he was not going to put up with any of this girls attitude.

"I' m on it Gibbs" whispered Tony making his way over to Jessie, who was now sitting on the floor back against a tree right beside the truck.

"you were suppose to get in the truck, not sulk by a tree" joked Tony standing in front of Jessie holding out his hand to help her up.

" I was going to, I ju-" Jessie started but was cut off by Tony.

"Jessie just get in" sighed tony holding open the door to the truck so that Jessie could get in. Tony was really getting tired of this, he already had to sit in the truck for 8 hours. And now he would have to do it again, but this time with an annoying teenage girl in the back seat. Oh joy

"alright take a pill I' m going. Oh I have a question, how long is this drive guna be?. Because if its a long drive I' m going to need to take something for car sickness." Jessie hated cars she always felt sick on a long car ride, and the only thing that made it better was to take a gravel and go to sleep.

" really?" asked tony trying to think of a positive thought, and ending up with nothing. " OK ill be right back, do not move"

" I wont …." Jessie said she tried to believe herself but she knew that, that would not happen.

"good" yelled tony as he ran up back to the house.

Jessie thought about it and now seemed like the perfect time to dart, grabbing her TNA bag she quietly opened the door, scooted to the end of the seat and jumped out. She couldn't believe it she actually had done it, she was out. Jessie was Slowly backing up so she could peak around the truck and see if anyone was coming when, Ooof!

"shit" Jessie cursed when she looked up at the person she just bumped into, Gibbs. " oh uh.. ha ha fancy seeing you here" Jessie muttered nervously.

Gibbs sensing that Jessie was about to run grabbed the upper part of Jessie's arm and put his other hand on the back of her neck, leading her back to the door of the truck.

This is not good thought Jessie, I hope tony doesn't see me getting brought back to the truck after I told him I would not leave. Jessie though about trying to run, but somehow she knew Gibbs would catch up to her. So she did the only other thing she could think of , opened her big fat mouth.

"Let go of me! Right now!" said Jessie grabbing Gibbs hand and trying to rip his fingers off her arm.

"HEY, that's enough" said Gibbs sternly turning and bending over Jessie slightly so he could give her two sharp smacks.

"AH... OUCH" shit that hurt, a lot!,thought Jessie throwing her hands back to rub out the sting " quit hittin me, your not allowed to do that!" wait is he.. she thought, she certainly hoped not.

Gibbs still holding Jessie arm grabbed her by the chin to look at him, " I can and I will if you keep behaving like this. Now get in the truck, sit down and do not move." Gibbs voice was deadly, there was absolutely no way she was moving from this spot she hung her head in defeat.

...

* * *

"Are we there yet?' asked Jessie who was laying on her pillow in the back seat, the drive had been so long, it was nearly 2:00 in the morning. Gibbs had driven all night and only stopped twice for bathroom breaks and snacks.

" we are five minutes closer then the last time you asked me" said Gibbs rubbing a hand over his face, Tony's head was back his mouth hanging open in a deep sleep. Jessie could not resist the opportunity and snaked her hand around to the opposite side of tony head where Gibbs couldn't see her and yanked on tony's ear hard.

"SHIT" yelped Tony as he jumped in his seat looking around wildly.

" what the hells the matter with you DiNozzo!" yelled Gibbs who was startled by the yell and swerving a bit.

Both men looked back at Jessie who was pretending to be asleep with her pillow over her head obviously hiding her smile, couldn't help but notice the slight swerve Gibbs made. She also noticed that the car was pulling over and then stopped.

...

* * *

After one hell of a lecture about joking around while someone driving, and 6 very hard smacks later Jessie sat in the back seat quietly. Wiggling around trying to find a comfortable position at this point, was pretty hard, Gibbs had a very big and hard hand!.

" Am I gonna get smacked for everything I do, because I don't think its a good idea." mumbled Jessie glaring down at her hands.

" We will talk about it when we get to the house Jessie." said Gibbs rubbing his eye with one hand while driving.

" But why cant we just t-" Jessie started, looking up at Gibbs she new he was not happy right now.

" Jessie I said we will talk about it when we got to the house, didn't I ?" asked Gibbs.

" Yeah b-" started Jessie again, Gibbs looked back with a look that clearly said Enough.

Jessie crossed her arms and sighed, she looked out the window they were crossing into the military base where Gibbs and tony lived. She couldn't help but notice how everything looked very nice even in the dark.

As they pulled up to the house Tony sighed and grumbled "it's about time.." . He jumped out of the truck and started walking up to the house.

Gibbs new how tony got if he stayed up too late, he also new that he was already getting frustrated with Jessie. Gibbs hauled Jessie's bag out of the trunk and put it in front of her.

"come on" he said leading the way, with Jessie following right behind him. Leading her up to a Farley large guest bedroom, " this will be your room for the year, we can paint it if you would like but for right now just get some sleep."

" ok thanks, and sorry about the whole uh car thing" she said feeling bad now, these people actually agreed to let her stay with them for the year and all she has done is be a brat all day.

" just go to sleep Jessie were gonna talk tomorrow" he sighed " tomorrow's gonna be a better day" he said for a matter of fact.

"yessir" Jessie mumbled looking down at her feet.

"Don't call me sir, go to bed ill see yea in the morning" with that he shut the door, leaving Jessie in the bedroom alone.

Well though Jessie, this day has been eventful. Jessie grabbed some pajamas out of her bag, changed and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

********AWE guys im soo sorry for this chapter being so late, i have had some major writers block. also my report card was not too good so i have had to catch up on some work. and try and stay out of trouble at the same time ( which by the way is not working out for me ) 3 love you all enjoy the chappiee* *********

* * *

Jessie woke up and rolled over, only to close her eyes quickly shielding them from the bright sun peeking though the windows, she slowly stood up from her bed. Jeez Jessie still couldn't believe she was in some random dudes house.

Jessie was about to pull the covers up over her head again when there was a knock at her door, " Jessie you up?" asked Gibbs

"uh yep" groans Jessie as she stands. she can already tell that this was not going to be a good day, she was tired and grumpy.

" good, you have ten minutes to hit the shower and come downstairs, we still gotta talk." yelled Gibbs through the door.

" its gonna be longer then ten minutes!, I at least need half an hour to shower and another half and hour to get ready!" Jessie told Gibbs not being respectful in any way shape or form. She was not in a good mood at all, who was this guy to tell her how long of a shower she was going to have!. She was going to take a shower at her own speed if he liked it or not.

" are you still dressed" asked Gibbs

" yeh why" muttered Jessie, Gibbs strode in the room and stood in front of Jessie. " what I need to get in the shower I only have ten minutes remember" Jessie spat.

"Jessie your on thin ice, shower NOW" barked Gibbs pushing Jessie in the direction on the bathroom with a firm SWAT.

"No!, I want you to stop hittin me! Especially on the ass you perv!" did I just say that oh my god! Thought Jessie.

Gibbs, stared daggers at Jessie as she went over and sat on her unmade bed. Jessie crossed her legs and folded her arms, clearly any swats she received yesterday did not help her attitude what so ever. She new she was being horrible but she hated when people told her what to do and how she should do something.

"Fine were gonna talk right now!" said Gibbs taking long strides over to Jessie.

When Jessie saw Gibbs thunderous look and how fast he was moving towards her, she new she was in trouble. But when Gibbs sat down it surprised her, he grabbed her by the arm and stood her between his knees she was speechless.

"w..what are you doing" Jessie said trying to pull free with no luck, " let me go!"

Gibbs smacked Jessie hard on the bum, 'STOP MOVING". Jessie was still in a second she hated when men yelled it scared her.

" Jessie I did not want to have to do this on your first day here but you leave me no choice" with that Gibbs yanked Jessie face down over his lap

"HEY, STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jessie was trying to wiggle herself off his lap,she had never been in this position before, but she knew what was going to happen if she stayed here. Her attempts to wiggle free we useless Gibbs had a firm grip that wasn't loosening anytime soon.

"AHH!" yelled Jessie as the first SMACK landed, her thin pajama bottoms were not much use and offered almost no protection. This hurt this really hurt SMACK after SMACK landed on her bum, Jessie told herself that she was not going to cry, but it hurt damn it!.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO!" she screamed, this was not a smart idea the spanks just got harder and faster, the burn was almost to much for Jessie.

Gibbs lifted one knee so he would have full access to her sit spots, he could tell she wasn't going to last much longer. Now he started to lecture and spank in the Ernest

" you will not! SMACK talk to adults that way! SMACK you will be respectful SMACK no more swearing SMACK when I tell you to do something SMACK you do it ! SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK,SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.

I, I ..im so..ory stop!, Jessie was sobbing, she felt terrible her ass hurt A LOT. Gibbs landed four almighty slaps to her bum then started to rub soothing circles on her back to calm her down.

Jessie was still sobbing she didn't even relies that the spanking had stopped until she felt a calming hand rub her back. "I'm so so..rry."

" shh, Its alright you have been punished and your forgiven" he soothed her stood her up and pulled her in too a tight hug, this made Jessie tears start all over. "y..you me" cried Jessie. "yeah.. I did" that all Gibbs said then held her until she was finished crying.

" common lets go get something to eat, and chat" said Gibbs standing up

"I..have to go to the bathroom" Jessie looked at Gibbs feeling embarrassed

" go ahead ill meet you downstairs" said Gibbs, they had a lot to talk about but right now he had to go down and see what Tony was up to. He hated spanking that girl, but he knew it had to be done. Walking down stairs the smell of food was wafting through the kitchen.

" I guess the wake up didn't go so well" chuckled Tony.

"Ya think" he said walking over to the coffee maker and pouring some in a mug, " thanks for making breakfast" he clapped a hand on Tony's back, and sat at the kitchen table.

" no problem boss, I figured you would have your hands full" he said cramming a large piece of bacon in his mouth.

"hmm" Gibbs was reading the paper when Jessie walked in to the kitchen, still in her pajamas.

Tony expression was on of delight, smirking he pulled out a chair " here Jessie you look tired you should sit down" still smirking her tried not to laugh.

Jessie glared at Tony, she was not sitting down " no actually had a great sleep and im not tired so I think im gonna stand" she smirked at tony

" you cant eat and stand up that just silly... OW. What was that for boss!" yelled tony rubbing the back of his head.

" leave her alone DiNozzo" he smirked " Jessie sit down and eat"

" but.."

" The only butt I wanna see is yours sitting on that chair!" he warned

giving Gibbs the dirtiest look she slowly sat down, wincing when her bum came in contact with the hard wooden seat.

They ate in silence until Gibbs finished, he pushed hi plate in front of him and sat back. " we still gotta talk ya know" shew said looking at the obviously uncomfortable teenager siting across from him, he was almost positive that she had not stopped wiggling once since they sat to eat.

" yeah, I know" she sighed putting a fork full of eggs in her mouth. She couldn't find a comfortable position no matter how hard she tried, this sucked. And now she had to sit here and talk she just wanted to go upstairs and get her i phone and drown out all sounds with her music, she had to be here but she didn't have to like it.

She pushed her plate in front of her, maybe with a bit to much force, " uh, thanks for breakfast" she looked over a tony sheepishly. He had to be the one that cooked Gibbs was to busy busting her butt.

" no problem o kiddo" he smiled, Gibbs got up and took all the dishes and put them in the sink. " hey boss im gonna take Jessie here to the living room, that alright?." asked tony standing up, Jessie following lead.

" yeah sure go ahead , ill be there in a minute." he said over his shoulder as her continued to wash the dishes.

Tony flopped down on the couch, while Jessie stood. " so how did you like your first taste off Gibbs wrath," chuckled tony

Jessie glared "oh it was just peachy" she said as the rubbed her bum.

" hey I tried to warn you yesterday, but your stubbornness took over and you didn't listen, you had it coming. Lectured tony " im surprised you didn't get it last night though"

" hey, I don't need another lecture today one is good enough , but thanks" said Jessie putting her hands on her hips. " when my ass gonna stop hurting" she asked

"OW, hey what was that for! it still hurts ya know!" Jessie complained, pouting slightly.

" don't swear" Gibbs warned the teen with a smirk.

"Hmpf.." crossing her arms, Gibbs started lecturing Jessie about the rules.

"Are you listening because once I tell you these rules there will be no exceptions." Gibbs said staring at Jessie, who rolled her eyes.

" I'm listening." she said

" good.. first rule, No attitude which means no rolling eyes no making faces, no back talk. Next rule is no swearing." Jessie looked up sheepishly, this was going to be a hard rule to follow. "Respect others especially me and my team."

" now those rules are all very important and I expect them to be followed, understood." Jessie shook her head yes.

" now, the next few rules are my most important rules. , No Drinking, no smoking, no drugs, no skipping school and always keep you phone on and with you.. always. When I tell you to do something you do It, and my most important rule Never put yourself into a dangerous position. Breaking any of these rules will get you a one way trip over my knee, getting a spanking with the hair brush." said Gibbs pulling out a large square shaped hair brush, made out of wood the face of it was flat and looked painful if applied on a bottom. Jessie gulped.

" y..you cant hit me with that" Jessie stared fearfully at the brush, and nervously playing with her hands .

" Jessie, Jessie look at me" he waited until her fearful eyes met his " I do not want to do it so don't give me any excuse to"

Jessie nodded, there was no way in hell he was ever going to touch her with that brush she though to herself. But still she nodded only so he would be finished talking about all this stuff. " okay Jessie, go and get ready now. We will be leaving in and hour and a half so be ready" said Gibbs deciding to leave the whole shower things out of this.

" where are we going?" asked Jessie

Gibbs stood " were going to NCIS, everybody is anxiously waiting to meet you." he noticed the face Jessie was making she was nervous. " don't worry, now go on and get ready" Gibbs new that Jessie and Abby would become friends with there personalities being so alike, but he was not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing quiet yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry about the late chapter yet again... seems that im am busier than I thought. Hope you enjoy this one 3

Jessie was excited to meet the rest of Gibbs team but at the same time extremely nervous. Gibbs had told her not to worry that she would get along well with them, but still she had that little flicker of doubt in her mind.

Jessie had friends, in a way. In school she would hang around with a bunch of different groups but when it came to weekends and parties she was never invited anywhere. Jessie is extremely self conscious and that doesn't help the popularity level also.

'what if they don't like me, what if they think I'm a freak or something' thought Jessie as she sat in the back seat of the truck. 'there going to think I' m stupid cause I have to come live with navy people cause I'm a bad kid...what are they going to think?' Jessie was now chewing her bottom lip and playing with her straight hair.

" you alright Jessie" asked Gibbs looking through the mirror at the worried looking teen.

Jessie blinked "hmm, uh yeah I'm fine..why?"

"looked a bit worried, anything bugging you?" he said noticing how her faced changed from nervous to slightly embarrassed.

" I said I was fine" Jessie snapped back a bit to roughly for Gibbs liking and she knew it.

" Jessie.." Gibbs warned.

Jessie looked down at her feet, she knew she shouldn't have snapped at him like that but she hated when people tried to pry into her emotions.

Tony who had been sitting playing with the radio the entire time noticed how Jessie was defensive over when people regarded how she was feeling, and knew that they would have another thing to work on with miss Jessie Lynn.

xoxoxoxoNCISxoxoxoxxoxo

Jessie liked the bullpen it was bright and the orange walls reminded her of her bedroom at her house. She followed closely behind Tony and Gibbs, Tony stopped and sat down at what must have been his desk. There were four desks facing each other, with many computers and flat screens all around.

" Jessie this is Ziva" introduced tony to the woman who sat at the desk across from his. Ziva put out her hand.

" nice to meet you" said Jessie shyly grasping her hand in a light hand shake.

" yes it is a pleasure to see you" said Ziva with a small smile on her lips.

" meet you ! Its a pleasure to meet you, Ziva are you sure English is one of the many languages you speak?" chuckled tony.

"OOF!, ah HEY!" tony whimpered as he was punched in the arm by the mossad agent.

A man with short blondish brown hair stepped forward and put of his hand "Agent Timothy McGee, it's very nice to meet you Jessie" the man said as he rolled his eyes at his co workers.

" nice to meet you too" said Jessie smiling at the other agents play fight..

Gibbs who was sitting down at his desk, was now banging his fist on the top of his computer " McGee fix this!" he grumbled as he stood up and started walking towards the elevator. "Jessie with me!"

they both got on the elevator " where are we going" asked Jessie looking up at Gibbs.

" few more people want to meet yea" he said casually, looking at Jessie.

Gibbs noticed how Jessie started to pull on her fingers, she was obviously nervous about meeting new people, he would have to watch her for a while and see how this girl works.

The elevator dinged and came to a stop, Gibbs was out first walking towards an open door that said forensics. "Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!" Cried a young women who threw her arms around Gibbs neck .

Jessie had never seem a person like her, she looked like a big kid. The woman's black hair was up in pigtails, she was wearing a black and pink pleated skirt with a white shirt that had a big skull and cross bones on it. Jessie was pushed out of her thoughts by arms wrapping around her in a big giant hug.

"Hi I'm Abby Scutio you must be Jessie I'm sooooo happy to meet you!, have you met the rest of the team here great right!" Jessie was shocked, not to mention stiff as a bored while she let the woman hug her.

"Abbs..ABBY!, let her breath" said Gibbs taking a hold of Abby's shoulders and guiding her away from the teen.

"oh sorry I'm a huger" said Abby who was now walking in to her office.

" hey Abbs can you keep an eye on her for me I gotta go talk to the director for a minute" asked Gibbs

" yeah of course Gibbs, no need to ask" said Abby who had a huge smile on her face.

" Gibbs im 17 I can watch myself, but cant I just come with you" asked Jessie, she felt uncomfortable being here with someone she just met, and that someone being told to watch her like she was some kind of baby.

"Nope, stay here with Abby ill be back in a bit, Thanks Abbs" He says, he gives Abby a quick peck on the cheek then starts for the door.

" I..wait!, I want to come with you" cried Jessie walking towards Gibbs.

" Jessie I will only be gone for a few minutes, ill come back to get you after" Gibbs looked at Jessie her facial expressions were one of hurt, and nervous also he could tell that she didn't believe him.

He leaned forward " I promise I will be back in a few minutes, I keep my word" he whispered in her ear.

" now go on" he said giving her a slight push back in to Abby's Lab.

Jessie walked back in to Abby's lab, looking around she noticed a lot of interesting things. " Abby what do these things do?"

Abby who noticed that the girl didn't want to be left alone with her, smiled " I thought you would never ask!" she said. After Abby excitedly explained what all the gadgets do Jessie was in awe.

"wow that's awesome!" Jessie exclaimed.

" Abby can I use your computer?" she asked " I forgot my phone and I just wanna check my facebook really quick. Said Jessie looking towards Abby's computer.

" of course!" said Abby rolling across the floor on her chair

" Here, pull up a chair" said Abby rolling another chair in Jessie direction.

" I..I'm fine, I can stand" Jessie mummers, she new that sitting was not the most comfortable thing to do right now.

" don't be silly your allowed to sit down" Abby said as she typed on he computer.

" no, im fine I want to stand" Jessie exclaimed, getting frustrated, she didn't want Abby to find out that she was ..well spanked like a little kid.

"Hmm I think this has happened once today" said a smirking Tony from the door way.

Jessie glared daggers at the man, 'he better not say anything she thought' as tony walked towards her. " what do you want Tony" asked Jessie harshly.

" whoa, better watch that temper. You know what happens" he said sitting on the leather couch in front of the desk.

" Shut up Tony!" Jessie said through her teeth, still standing behind Abby who was watching in fascination.

" Tony what are you talking about" she asked

" you asking Jessie to sit down, her refusing, its all happened today" he said standing up again.

" Jessie what is he talking about?" Abby looked at Jessie, with a very confused expression.

" nothing, he is just being stupid... Tony don't you have somewhere to be or something." asked Jessie still glaring up at the man.

" Jessie Jessie Jessie , wasn't no lying one of Gibbs rules." asked Tony playing with a paper clip that was laying on Abby's desk.

" no he didn't mention that one Tony.. but thanks for your concern you can leave now" she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

" OH not a good idea to lie to Gibbs, Jess" said Abby " you will not like what the consequences are, believe me!" Abby said for a matter of fact.

" No believe me Abby. Jessie already knows what happens when shes a bad girl around Gibbs, right Jessie?" said Tony smirking then looking down at the glaring girl.

" Wait, are you saying Gibbs has already...spanked her?" said Abby who stood up from her chair.

Jessie who had been watching them talk was really getting angry, 'how dare Tony tell anybody about her personal business!'. Jessie ran out of Abby's office then out of the lab. When she got the the elevator she tears were burning in her eyes ready to fall .the elevator wasn't coming down fast enough for her liking so she took the stairs. She didn't know where she was going but anywhere would be better that Abby's lab right now. She couldn't handle the embarrassment.

xoxoxoxoxoNCISxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Gibbs had just got out of his meeting with the director, which had been longer then expected only by about five minutes. Still he was hoping that Jessie had gotten over her nervousness with Abby by now.

He was just about to go through Abby's door when he was almost stomped on by his two little miscreants. He looked around them in to Abby's lab expecting to see a third person, but was rewarded by nothing. Looking over at the other two he glared. "What happened..?"

"I..I oh im sorry Gibbs! It was all Tony's fault!" Abby who had punched tony in the arm, just glared at him

" It was not my fault!" said Tony now rubbing his sore arm.

" It soo was if you had just come in and kept your big trap shut none of this would have happened!" said Abby as she crossed her arms.

"ENOUGH!" barked a adjudicated Gibbs. " Tell me what happened, now!"

After everything was told Gibbs and his two miscreants went up to the bullpen. Tony with a smarting head, once the other members had been filled in the went for a search.

xoxoxoNCISxoxoxox

Jessie was sitting on the roof, not anywhere near the edge. Just in the middle of the floor with her knees up to her chest and her back against a wall silent tears slid down her face, her bum hurt but she didn't care. she was mad and embarrassed. 'How could Tony just tell someone like that, it was none of his business!' now what was the team gonna think.. probably that I'm pathetic, and a baby because I got spanked. 'Ugh! Why did Gibbs have to spank her its not fair! She was 17 after all it was completely unreasonable. If Gibbs hadn't spanked her none of this would have happened.

" Jessie! There you are!" Tony came over to her, he took his phone out " Boss I found her.. yeah on the roof." he said

Jessie wiped her nose with her arm, glaring up at Tony. " leave me alone"

" no can do chief, Boss man told me to stay here with you until he gets here" he said sitting down beside her.

" fine" she says as she stands up and starts walking towards the door to the stairs.

"Hey get back here Jessie!" Tony stood up making his way towards Jessie, then the girl looked back noticing that Tony was now on his feet she ran.

"JESSIE!" he yells out, although that did not help she kept on running. At last he caught up to her just as she was about to pull the handle on the door.

" let go of my arm!" said a very frustrated girl so frustrated that she didn't even relies what she had done until she done it. Jessie lifted her knee right up in to Tony crotch area. Tony released her arm then fell on the the ground hunched over in pain.

" Tony.. Tony i'm sorry I..i didn't mean to I just..whoa" Jessie was spun around to see a very angry looking Gibbs.

"Gibbs..I , I'm sorry I." Jessie was told to stand with her back against the wall and not to move.

" you alright DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs walking over to the younger field agent.

" uhhhh yup ah im alright.. I think" groaned Tony attempting to stand up, which he was successful in and slowly started limping to the door.

Jessie gulped, she knew what she had done was wrong but she couldn't help but feel Tony had deserved it just a little. But then again when she saw the pained look on Tony's face her she felt really bad. She also had this gut feeling that she was in trouble, but it was not her fault! She didn't start it he did!.

"lets go" said Gibbs pointing to the stairs.

Jessie felt defiant, she tried to hold it in but just couldn't " Only if you say I'm not in trouble." Gibbs grabbed Jessie by the arm and pulled her towards the stairs. "move" he said, Jessie could tell by his voice that he was not in the mood so she went with him in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys here is chapter 7 ! hope you all enjoy it :)

After the incident on the roof, the three went back to Abby's lab to insure her that everything was alright and that they had found Jessie. Abby was happy that they had found Jessie but she was glaring at Gibbs and when he went in to peck her on the cheek she turned away.

"Something wrong Abbs?" asked Gibbs.

" Yes! There is something wrong!" she said crossing her arms

" You gonna tell me what it is?" he asked smirking at her child like stance

" You spanked her! Already its only her first day here! No wonder she upset. That was a horrible thing to do Gibbs!" Abby said angrily.

Jessie who was standing by the door looked at the situation in front of her, her cheeks crimson.

" Abbs, that's none of your business, I did what I had to do"

" But Gibbs she just got here! That's completely unfair!" said Abby as she stomped her foot.

" Knock it off Abby or your going to feel my displeasure next, we clear?." he said while raising his eyebrow.

" Hmpf" Abby turned towards her computer she was not a happy camper.

" Abby I'm not joking around, this attitude better be gone by the time you get to my house tonight. Everyone is coming over for dinner be there by 5:00" he said turning around.

"Whatever." Abby mumbled.

" SMACK, OW Gibbs that hurt!" said the scientist rubbing the sting from her rear.

" I mean it Abbs attitude. Gone. Now." he said pecking her on the cheek then turning around and making his way out the door with his two other trouble makes in tow.

The elevator ride to the bullpen was quiet, Jessie stood at the back she had not spoken since she was on the roof. They had almost reached there floor when Gibbs flicked the emergency stop button.

" Alright, im going to make this quick cause we've got paper work to do. Jessie apologize to Tony for kneeing him."Silence" When Jessie said nothing Gibbs grabbed her chin and made her look at him. " Apologize now." he said firmly letting go of her chin and pointing at Tony . Jessie still said nothing,SMACK "ow, but he started it!" cried Jessie. Gibbs raised his hand ready to give Jessie another smack, " WAIT..fine I'm sorry!" Jessie said as fast as possible.

" your not apologizing to me, look at Tony, and tell him why your sorry"

Jessie looked up at Tony he was not smirking he actually looked sorry in a sort of way. " I'm sorry for kneeing you, it wont happened again" she added for good measure. "thank you for apologizing, I am...also sorry for upsetting you."

"Good now that the apologies are dealt with we can move on. When we get back to the house in three hours, Jessie you will go to you room an unpack everything then you will wait there until our guests arrive. Tony you will go to the supermarket and pick up the food for tonight." said Gibbs finger resting on the emergency stop switch.

"OK" "gotcha boss" They said in unison.

"good" and with a flick of the switch they were walking through the bullpen.

xoxoxoNCISxoxoxxo

The rest of the day went by quickly, the team had, had a very busy week and was paying for it. Having to come in to work on a Saturday to finish off paperwork, although they were all looking forward to dinner.

Everybody started packing up their things Jessie who was sitting at an empty desk beside Gibbs was asleep with her head buried in her arms, she had been for about half an hour.

" Jessie, come on time to go." said Gibbs softly tapping the girl on the shoulder.

" Kay" was her reply as she stood up and stretched.

" did you not get enough sleep last night? Is the bed uncomfortable?" asked Gibbs seeming slightly concerned.

" no, the bed was fine, just had a bit of trouble falling asleep is all" she replied

" where's Tony" asked Jessie as they made their way to the parking garage.

" went home to get ready for dinner, then went out to get the food" unlocking the truck Gibbs hopped in starting it up.

" wait doesn't Tony live with you?" shes asked feeling slightly confused.

" No Tony has his own apartment, he just stays over often, so does Abby, Ziva has on occasion and Tim only when he has too or if they all are spending the night" looking over at Jessie he face now seemed very confused.

" But why would they stay over at your house.. your their boss" she asked biting on her nails

" Because were family, its what we do, anyway no more questions we will all explain how our family works at dinner tonight" noticing the teen was falling asleep yet again with her head against the window " maybe you should have a nap when we get back, you can always unpack later."

" what oh No im fine, I don't nap I'm seventeen not four..." she exclaimed sitting up straight and fighting the urge to yawn

"mhm, we have to talk when we get back you know." he states

" what why?" remembering what happened this morning when they "talked"

" its just going to be a talk, and its about everything that has happened today I cant just let that go." pulling in to the drive way he looked over at her, she was unbuckling her seat belt.

" fine."

They made there way towards the front door " alright come in and go sit on the couch, we gotta make this quick people are going to show up soon" said Gibbs following the girl to the couch.

Sitting down Jessie knew she was not going to get another spanking, which she was grateful for plus Her bum still hurt from this morning. But she already knew what she did was wrong, so she shouldn't have to sit here while he explain what she already knew.

Sitting down on the table in front of the couch where Jessie was Gibbs crossed his arms " tell me why you ran away"

Jessie stood up" Gibbs I already know what I did was wrong it wont happen again okay!, we don't need to talk about this."

" sit down, where talking"

Jessie decided to ignore Gibbs "bu-"

Gibbs was slowly losing his patients, he had put up with a lot more than he usually would have. But he knew that this was all new for Jessie " Jessie sit down now, we are talking if you like it or not" he said sternly

realizing she was pushing her limits she sat down. " I want you to tell me why you ran away" he said once more.

" I don't know I.. didn't like how Tony just told Abby that I got... well you know! Its none of his business so he should tell other people!.

Gibbs had been watching her emotions she was obviously embarrassed that Tony had told Abby " Jessie, Tony didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed he just goofs around a lot. Which is half of the reason why I invited my team for dinner." he said as he looked at his watch

" tell me what you did wrong today"

" Nothing." she said simply

" Remember the rules I told you this morning, withholding information is the same as lying. Which will get you another trip across my knee so if I were you I would start talking."

By the look on Gibbs face Jessie could tell he was Sirius, she took a big breath and began " I kneed Tony, I ran away... um I think that's it."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow " when Tony found you did you listen to him?"

Jessie bit her lip.. oh ya " I.. no I told him to go away, then I ran from him" she notices how Gibbs was still waiting " that's it"

" that's it? When I came up there did you listen to a direct order from me" Jessie looked down at her hands 'wow this really had not been a good day.

" no.." she looked up at Gibbs, wishing she hadn't because he was looking very disappointed.

" where did tony find you Jessie" Jessie swallowed hard 'shit'

" um.. on the roof" now she was ashamed, Jessie pulled her knees up to her chest.

" uh huh, You are extremely lucky that you just getting away with a warning today because had I have known you longer you would be over my knee right now!. Its not going to happen again you got me?

"yesir"

" good now go upstairs and unpack, then stay there and think about the trouble you caused. Ill call you down later."

Jessie stood up, she was actually happy to be sent to her room. Something about Gibbs made her feel really ashamed about what she had done today. Maybe it was the disappointed look in his extremely blue eyes who knows, But whatever it was she did not like it!.

Just before walking up the stairs Jessie stopped and looked back at Gibbs.

" Gibbs I.. I'm sorry"

Gibbs studied the girl, she meant it. " your forgiven, don't do it again."

xoxoxoxNCISxoxoxoxo

Jessie was officially bored, she had been sitting in her new room for about an hour, with absolutely nothing to do. Unpacking only took about ten minutes her room now looked a bit homier. She had brought a few pictures in small frames which were now sitting on her dresser, she had a very sexy male model calender on her wall, she had also decided how she was going to paint her room...hopefully.

Finally thought Jessie as she heard someone outside her door who ever it was knocked loudly.

At least they knock " come in" to Jessie surprise it was not Gibbs. " Tony, am I aloud to come out yet?"

Tony looked over at the girl who was sitting cross legged on the bed with her head against the wall, one head phone in her ear blasting music. " yep boss man has told me to relieve you of being stuck in this bedroom, and to put your bathing suit on!"

"is there a pool here?"

"cheyaa!" tony said excitedly " hurry and ill show you how I dive" Tony winked.

Jessie was happy that Tony wasn't mad at her " ha ha, okay ill be down in a minute"

Jessie really liked Tony, I mean so far he had been mostly obnoxious but she had also been acting like a spoiled brat.

Jessie went down stairs with her bathing suit and a big sweater, Gibbs was in the kitchen preparing all the meat. " hi"

Gibbs nodded " are you going for a swim with Tony?" asked Gibbs looking at Jessie then continued preparing the meat.

"if I'm allowed" she asked sitting down at one of the kitchen chairs.

Still not looking up from the food he replied " course you allowed, why wouldn't you be?"

Jessie looked up at Gibbs " cause your mad at me"

He stopped what he was doing " I'm not mad at you" he said walking towards Jessie " you have been punished for everything you have done today. Clean slate"

" really?"

" yep just said that, now go on before Tony gets lonely" he said smirking

"Thanks"

When Jessie got outside she fell in love with the backyard. The pool was beautiful the diving bored was like a mini waterfall of rocks. There was many plants and a nice sized bunkie. The patio was also great, a big table with an even bigger umbrella and ten chairs sat around it.

"wow"

" its pretty nice eh." said tony smirking at Jessie's obvious like for the backyard.

" its awesome!" she went and sat on one on the padded chairs, " and comfy"

" me and Abby Begged Gibbs to get a pool put in, he didn't know about the extra stuff be bought to make it look nice"

" Eek remember that!, he was sooo mad!, although I don't know why it looks great out here!" said Abby who was making her way outside.

" hey Abbs!" winking over at Jessie, Abby crept up behind Tony who was on his knees leaning over the pool to feel if the jets were on and, "SPLASH"

" Tony head broke the surface of the water, sputtering he glared over at Abby " Hey, Your gonna pay for that!" he said as he climbed out of the pool and began chasing the crazy goth chick around.

" Are they playing run and catch?" asked a female voice from behind Jessie, ziva stood with her back pack.

" oh, uh no Abby pushed Tony In, now he wants to get her back"

" ah I see, how come you are not swimming"

" I just haven't got in yet, are you going in? "

" I am not certain yet" she said as she took the seat beside Jessie, Jessie who had been feeling very awkward was almost glad to see Gibbs walk out the door.

" Jessie, these are two more people on my team I would like you to meet, Ducky hes the medical examiner and this is Palmer hes ducky's assistant.

"hello, nice to meet you" said Jessie shaking both men's hands.

" I think were just waiting on McGee,"

" I'm here boss" He said handing Gibbs a large bowl on salad.

"SPLASH"

"TONY!" yelled a very wet fully clothed goth.

" Abby don't mess with the bull" tony made horns using his two fingers " Or you will get the horns"

Well , I'm just going to go get my bathing suit on now since im already soaked!" Abby glared at tony and walked towards the house.

"Uh Abbs your not going in there like that" said Gibbs

" How am I suppose to get my bathing suit then?"

" ill get it for you" said Jessie standing up and going towards the door

"awe thanks Jess!" Abby said as the tries to ring out her shirt.

" Hey everyone come get a seat Dinner's ready" Gibbs called out as Jessie walked back outside

Jessie Grabbed a plate and took a burger some salad and some fruit then sat down on the of the comfy chairs.

Gibbs sat down on the seat next to Jessie, pointing at her plain he asked" you like everything here" Trying to get a feel of what type of foods she enjoyed.

"yep I like everything, I'm not a picky eater at all." taking a bite out of the burger

Tony came and sat at the other side of Jessie " hey Jessie can you tell me if this is cold!" he asked touching his freezing cold pop can to Jessie's bare thigh

"EEK!" she yelped, her knee jolted upwards and slammed into the table " FUCK!"

Everyone was sitting around the large table, and all looked up when they heard the bang of Jessie's knee.

"JESSIE!" barked Gibbs

"Shoot! Sorry I.. it really hurt!" turning and glaring at Tony

"Next time you gonna find out what soap tastes like go it!" he said sternly

Jessie could only nod, she looked around everyone was watching her she started to feel really embarrassed she needed to leave.

Looking over at Gibbs she asked " can I go to the washroom"

"yup you don't need to ask"

Jessie slowly walked in the house, once inside she bolted up to her room. She was trying to think things over, I mean it wasn't a big deal. But Jessie just couldn't get the image of everyone becoming silent and looking at her out of her head. Not realizing that she had been gone for almost ten minutes.

"Jessie, you alright?" asked Abby from the door way

" uh ya im fine"

" you don't look fine" Abby pride a bit more trying to get a bit of information out of the teen

" I said I was fine! Okay!" try desperately not to cry, thing had been crazy today.

" Hun I can tell just by the look on you face that things are not fine! So start talking" Abby grinned when the girl looked up and smiled a bit

" I.. It's just, I don't know!" she stated frustratedly

" I 'm going to take a shot in the dark here, you miss your family even after the first day. And a lot of things are WAY different than being at home? Abby sat on Jessie bed beside her when Jessie nodded she put her arm around her.

" He...he spanked me Abby... I'm seventeen, iv never been..well you know before" said Jessie then hung her head in shame and let a few tears escape

" Awe Hun, its alright" the friendly goth pulled Jessie into a tight hug. " I know how you feel, I felt the same way the first time Gibbs did that to me"

Jessie looked up " Gibbs..spanked you?" she asked dumfounded

"yup too many times!"

" but.. but you an adult!" looking at Abby like she had grown another head

"doesn't matter to Gibbs, you have a lot to learn" Abby's eyes grew wide

" what?" asked Jessie

"Come on, I have an idea!" Abby grabbed Jessie by the arm and dragged her back downstairs and outside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guy, here chapter eight! Yay! :)**

**A lot of people have been telling me to get a beta reader, and I really appreciate your suggestions.. but I don think im going to get one only because I don't have the time to. But I still really appreciate my readers! :) thanks guys!**

***so im happy to say that this chapter has been the fastest i have ever writen! yaaay :) since its summer im hoping to update more often!" **

***** one more thing! so im open to suggestions on this story, they may or may not be used but im going to need some ideas for upcoming chapters and it will help me get them out faster! thanks guys!  
**

"OK Guys I have a great idea!" yelled Abby running over to the table where everyone sat eating

"What Abbs?" Gibbs asked, as the young adult ran towards them full speed stopping within just enough time to not hit the table.

" okay so you know how Jessie's like new to our family and all? Well I was thinking that just maybe we could all Share some stories with her." Said Abby excitedly!

Jessie who sat back down at the table looked up at Abby about to ask a question, but it was asked by Ziva.

"What kind of stories would you have us tell Abby?" raising an eyebrow and glancing at Tony.

"I, well.. "

"whoa, slow down Abby, take a breath and say it again slowly" demanded Gibbs

" well, stories about times where you were in trouble... But hear me out!, its just to make her feel less awkward knowing that everyone know she got a spanking!" Abby was not going down without a fight

Jessie eyes made it around to all the people, her cheeks a bright crimson " Wait everyone knows?" she asked looking over at Tony with a hurt look.

"Jessie.. I,"

Jessie didn't was to hear what Tony had to say, standing up she was going to go back to her room. Until a pair of hands were placed on her shoulders and pushed her back down to her seat

" Good idea Abbs, Tony you start." Said Gibbs taking his hands off Jessie shoulders, looking over at tony.

Tony was dumbfounded "Boss come on-" He stopped what he was about to say and swallowed hard, Gibbs was giving him a look that clearly said 'you made this mess now your going to fix it'.

Sighing Tony looked up at Abby " since this was you great idea you get to be in my story "

Abby shrugged her shoulders " fine by me, now get on with it"

Tony glared " About two years ago Abby and I were staying here for the weekend, it was one of those days where it was so hot you couldn't breathe.

_Tony was sitting on Gibbs couch with a cold beer in his hand, Abby was sitting beside him with a very large cafpow._

"_I'm Bored" Said Abby to Tony who was looking at his watch again, he had been looking at it almost every two minutes._

" _I know Abbs they're gonna be here soon" he said looking at his watch yet again._

_Abby and tony were waiting on Gibbs couch for the contractors who were making Gibbs nice new pool , it had taken Abby and Tony a while to finally convince Gibbs that he needed a pool but in the end he had agreed and handed over his credit card to make the payment._

_Abby and Tony eyes shined when Gibbs handed over his credit card. " only use this for things that absolutely need to be bought., understand" getting nods from both heads he headed out to get coffee._

_Now the pool was finished and it looked amazing, one side of the pool was big decorative rocks with a very small waterfall and small slide that slid right into the water from inside the rocks, plants and been planted around the area. Abby and Tony had gone to the store to make sure that they had everything they needed. _

"_OH! Tony look at this!" yelled Abby looked at a very nice...expensive patio set _

"_Wow that's pretty nice Abbs" _

" _I think we should get it!" she said excitedly_

" _I don't think that's the best idea, Gibbs said to only get stuff we need" said Tony looking towards the price_

" _But Tony we do need this!, how are people going to sit outside by the pool?. We have to get it" she demanded already going to find an employee to help get it to the car._

_Tony wasn't sure what to do people did need a place to sit, finally shrugging it off, he went to look around some more. _

_After an hour and a half of shopping, and a few more unneeded thing's later they were off to set up Gibbs backyard. _

…_..._

_Gibbs got home that day mail in hand, he took a beer out of the fridge and sat on his couch. Work had been hectic today and he was not in the best of moods. Opening the first bill it read an extremely large amount of money from the pool company. Opening the rest of the mail he noticed that they to were bills form various other thing like a patio set and a built in waterside. He ran to his backyard only to find his two Agents unboxing a small birdbath. _

"_Gibbbbbs! You went suppose to come out here until everything was done, its suppose to be a surprise!" stated Abby pouting and crossing her arms._

" _Surprise! Surprise.. imagine my surprise when I get home only to find a huge bill in the mail, after telling the two of you bone heads to go easy and only get things you absolutely need!" Gibbs practically yelled_

" _come on boss!, you need all this stuff!" it looks amazing back here!" said tony pointing towards the backyard. _

" _inside, NOW!" Gibbs shouted the last bit_

_Both agents hurried inside the house. Gibbs instructed them to sit on the couch and they obeyed right away. He then handed them the bill, Both of their eyes widened, they hadn't really taken a chance to look at how much everything actually was.. they kinds just went with it. _

"_Don t tell me you didn't even know the prices!"_

" _I.. Gibbs I can see why your mad,Abby and I will help pay this off." it would take a lot of his Money away_

"_Damn right you will!, and not some of it either , you and Abby will pay off all the extra fees!" said Gibbs looking towards his agents, they messed up big time_

_Tony looked at Abby, they were really in for it now._

" _How could the two of you be so careless." he asked bewildered_

" _We just wanted you to have a place where you could hangout with the team, or just by yourself that was easy on the eyes you know" said Abby trying to soothe thing's over_

" _I understand what you were trying to do but, did you really not think I would be upset once I found out about how much money you actually used of mine!" _

_Both agent looked down, " sorry Gibbs" they said in unison _

" _oh you will be sorry alright" he said standing up " Tony stay here, Abbs go wait for me in the spare bedroom." _

_Abby went without a fuss. looking over at Tony, Gibbs started to take off his belt " Gibbs come on we said we'd pay it back, don't do this" _

" _Tony, you know the drill bend over the arm of the couch" Said Gibbs noticing Tony hesitation he put a hand on his shoulder and made him stand where he was suppose to be._

" _Boss-" Before tony could speak again he was cut off, _

"_Tony do as I say, your just making it worse on yourself" _

_Tony started to bend down _

" _Hey, Pants down" doubling over his belt, Tony looked up at his boss " Now Tony" Tony obeyed and pushed his jeans down to his knees and bent over._

_Gibbs put his left hand on Tony's lower back and raised his right hand bringing down the belt in a hard "WHOOSH" _

_Tony groaned, the first five licks hurt and the burn was gradually getting stronger and stronger "WHOOSH" the tenth lick stung like the dickens, Tonys butt was now on fire, he took a big intake of breath after every stroke. By the time Gibbs was on the fifteenth stroke tony's breathing was becoming labored , by the twentieth and last "WHOOSH" Tony had let the tears escape his eyes._

"_Come on stand up, it's over" comforted Gibbs putting a hand on the back of Tony's neck _

_Tony stood " sorry boss, wont happen again" _

"_i know why don't you call and order some food while I go deal with Abby" after seeing Tony nod Gibbs went to deal with his other trouble maker. Walking into the room he saw abby standing up by the window looking down at the backyard._

"_it looks pretty nice Abbs." he said smirking _

" _does that mean-" feeling a bit of relief_

"_nope, come on lets get this over with" gently taking Abby's arm he led her over to the bed where he sat down._

_Abby stood to his right he pointed to her pants, Abby's looked him in the eyes " Gibbs, no please" _

"_Abby take them down now, or ill do it for you" he said sternly _

_undoing the button of her pants she looked up at Gibbs on last time, nope he definitely wasn't budging. Pulling them down to her knees she was quickly pulled over his lap and adjusted properly._

_Abby had the two of you thought reasonably before you bought all that stuff you wouldn't be in this position right now. With that Gibbs grabbed the hair brush that sat on the bed beside him raised it high and let it fall with a "SMACK" Abby gasped loudly, she though he would be using his hand and that was definitely not his hand!_

"_OW, Gibbs! That hurt!" she said as five smack landed quickly _

" _suppose to Abbs, its a spanking" he stated bring the hair brush down again and again with a loud "SMACK' every time_

_Abby was trying to get off Gibbs lap, she hated spanking yet she always seemed to get them and not the good type either!. "AH" she yelled a the fifteenth "SMACK" hit. "Gibbs stop" _

" _You don't make the calls here Abbs, I do." with that he began spanking in the Ernest. Abby had finally given up her struggles and sobbed._

_Landing the last few good smacks ,he was done. Gibbs rubbed soothing circles on her back until she was calm enough to get up._

_That night they ate pizza and watched a movie with sore bums_

xoxoxoxoxENDxoxxoxooxox

But you guys are adults!, you don't have to let him do that!" Said Jessie still shocked

" we messed up at work one time, and Gibbs gave us a choice on probably getting fired or his punishment. We both picked his and I guess it just stuck" said Abby shrugging

" pft if I were an adult, I wouldn't take that sh-" Gibbs growl reminded Jessie that he was actually still beside her.

" You hit Tony with a belt.. that's wrong!, I mean spanking is alright if your a kid! Which non of us are. I think you should just stop" said Jessie for matter of fact

" Jessie if I thought Tony couldn't take the belt I wouldn't have given it to him, if I were you I would worry about yourself"

" you can't hit me with a belt" she said defensively

" I could, but I wouldn't. The only thing you will ever feel is my hand, hair brush or strap

"STRAP!" Jessie said well the word practically burst out of her lips.

" yeah strap" said Gibbs not taking his eyes off the girl

" That's the same a a belt!"

Gibbs looked at Abby " Abby you have felt both the belt and the strap, do they feel the same"

Abby's thought about it "no, the strap doesn't sting as much but its bigger and still hurts like hell!"

Gibbs glared at Abby " What you asked!"

" There's no way your ever going to touch me with a strap, I can tell you that right now!" working herself up in to a frenzy

Gibbs was watching Jessie's reaction, and could tell that she was thinking to much about this" Hey, calm down.. you may never have to feel the strap just remember to follow the rules"

Abby didn't think about what she said and now Jessie was scared deciding to change the subject

"OK who's next" .


	9. Chapter 9

WOW hey guys! Sorry its been so long! Gosh, I completely forgot that I wouldn't have internet! :( so I wasn't able to update! ( if your wondering I was at my COTTAGE! ) hope you enjoy this chapter

remember I need ideas people... :) so if that not too much to ask.. write er up! :) aha 3

I will try hard to update sooner but its been a busy summer! :)

Abby looked around at everyone, " come on guys...Timmy?"

Tim looked up, Abby's eyes were pleading for him to go next. He didn't think everyone knew about his little talk with Gibbs after almost getting Abby killed, while not watching her enter a killer robot car.

" I don't have a story Abby.." said Tim picking up his drink and taking a long sip.

Abby glared at him, he knew that she knew, but he felt really bad about the whole thing and didn't want to repeat it. " Abby.. please.

"Tim, for Jessie".. pouted Abby.

Tim sighed, " fine okay"

He doesn't have to, its his choice if he doesn't want to share then so be it." Jessie sank in to her chair as she got a glare from Abby.. she did not expect that. "I, I Mean uh.."

"It's fine Jessie ill share. A while back we were working on a case of this robot car, a woman was killed inside the car. Tim went on about the car for a few more minutes. Abby decided to go check out the car, I should have watched her. The car trapped her inside and the fums were leaking into the car. Well she was yelling my name but I couldn't here her I was listening to some evidence with headphones on.. After a few minutes The Boss came in and saw Abby. He was not happy that I was not aware of my surroundings.

"Damn straight I wasn't happy!" barked Gibbs

Tim's cheeks were bright red, "i..uh I got the same Tony got but uh it wasn't at Gibbs house it was in the conference room after work, it was not fun.

"wow, McSpanky Your story was lame!, Mine was way more into detail. He should have to start over." stated Tony, then yelped as he was punched in the arm none to gently by Jessie and Abby.

"it was fine McGee" said Gibbs smirking across the table. "Alright last but not least Ziva..

" I do not wish to share my story" ziva stated plainly

" To bad Ziva everyone else did it, start taking" Gibbs looked over at Ziva when she said nothing and raised his eyebrow.

" very well.. I was punished from Gibbs after defusing a bomb, after I was told to stay away. I ignored a direct order by Gibbs and put my life in danger". "good enough, yes?" Ziva said eying Gibbs who just nodded.

"Alright.. all three of you 'ADULTS' were spanked... that too weird." Said Jessie

"yeah it is weird and believe us we don't enjoy it either, but if we earn it we have to except that its going to happen." said Abby who was smiling again.

Jessie just shook her head... "Maybe ill just go stay with Abby, That way I cant get it again."

"Before this year is over you will probably have to stay with each member of y team at least once or twice, because of our job. But don't think you will get off that easy. All of these people here are allowed to punish you if you are with them" Gibbs explained .

"WHAT, NO.. that's not fair!" There was no way all of these people were allowed to spank me.. it was not going to happen.

" lower your tone, ." scolded Gibbs. Jessie only glared and looked away.

"can I go for a walk?" ask Jessie looking back at Gibbs again.

" I suppose, but don't go too far, and don't get lost stay within the area so you can find the house again." he looked over a Jessie who was rolling her eyes. " And make sure you have your phone on and loud, Do not roll your eyes at me"

"Yes, yes , yes and Fine.." She mumbled as she stood up.

" be back before dark, and Stay out of trouble Jessie"

"i will!"

"Jessie"

"Good bye" she said and left the house, she need to have a break from all these people, all they talk about is punishment and its really annoying. Although she wasn't planning on staying completely in the area she wanted to find a park with swings. She had always loved being on the swings it calmed her down and just felt good.

Walking around she found a park its was about ten minutes away. She wasn't sure if she would be able to make her way back though. But she wasn't worried about it right now, all she wanted to do was swing.

" Hey" Jessie looked up. There was a Tall teenage Boy standing right in front of her.

"uh, hey" Jessie said smiling, this Guy was hot!

He held out his hand " I' m James, but people call me Jamie."

she took his hand " Jessie"

"can I sit here" he pointed to the swing beside her.

" yeah go ahead" he shook it brown hair out of his eyes which were icy blue.

" do you live around here?" he asked smiling

" uh, sort of, just for the year." seeing his grin she asked "what?"

" its nothing" she saw him blush a bit

" so what about you do you live around here?" he turned and pointed towards the house on the corner of the street. " yup, that one right there"

"oh that cool I wish where I was staying was that close to the park.. I love the swings" she said sheepishly

"me too I come here a lot, how far away from here do you live?"

Jessie had to think about it for a minute, and came o the conclusion that she had no idea how long it took her to get here or really how to get back. " that's a good question" she said looking down the street she came from " uh, its my first time being here, not sure if ill be able to find my way back" she giggled

" I can help you find your way back if you want"

Standing up she smiled " that would be great thanks"

"No problem"

Jessie couldn't stop glancing at the boy, he was adorable and super nice. It was starting to get dark now and they were still looking for the house. Jessie took out her phone her eyes widened it was 9:00 and she had a missed call

"shit!" she cursed

"what, whats wrong?" James asked looking slightly worried

" I, was suppose to be back before dark and I missed a call."

" oh, that's not good"

" you have no idea" she said panicking slightly " alright I have to hurry and find that house.

" why don't you just call and say your lost?"

Jessie looked at him, he was so cute trying to help and all " I would but I can't I don't have caller ID and he told me not to get lost and not to go to far."

"Oh, you kinda dug yourself a bit deep here.."

biting her lip she nodded, 'what im I going to do she asked herself. Okay Jessie think do any of these streets look familiar. But was distracted when her phone rang again.

Looking at it she quickly answered " hello?"

"where the hell are you Jessie!" yelled Gibbs through the phone

" I, I'm a little lost" she blushed looking at James she heard Gibbs take a deep breath " look for a street name"

"french" said James looking at Jessie

"uh we are on french street"

"We?" barked Gibbs, Jessie stopped pacing which she had been doing for a few seconds now. "we? I didn't say we I said I'm.

"Who are you with Jessie!" frustrated Gibbs was driving a bit quicker now.

" I'm not with anyone Gibbs!" she defended herself, its a good thing he was not here she thought

"I'm almost there do not move" he stated and hung up.

"crap crap crap, you need to go sorry!," she sounded worried

"Give me your phone quick!" he said taking her phone " there, text me later" he said smiling and ran off.

"OK thank" she blushed

Her heat was beating fast as she watched him run off, she was startled beyond belief when a truck pulled up to her. And the passengers side door was thrown open.

"Get in"

"Gibbs, I can explain" she quickly said

"Get in now!" he practically yelled which made Jessie hurry and get in the truck, shutting her door she buckled up and looked out her window.

" Explain" Gibbs said simply


	10. Chapter 10

**WAHOO! last Chapter is earlier than expected! :) enjoy**

**Remember I need IDEAS PEOPLE! :)** for my next Jessie story :)

.

.

.

.

Looking at Gibbs glare made her quiver. Just tell him the truth she thought... well maybe not the entire truth. Jessie didn't know how he felt about her hanging around with boys, so she decided to keep that part out. Now she just need to come up with an excuse about her little slip up.

" I went for a walk I got lost, no biggie" she said casually

"No, Big-, it a big deal Jessie!, Anything could have happened to you!" he lectured

" but nothing did happen!, I went to the park and didn't know how to get back, so I tried walking around to see if I recognized anything." arms crossed Jessie glared right back at Gibbs.

" we finish this back at the house, buckle up." starting the car he sped off one street over to the house

Jessie was a little nervous, how come she kept getting herself into trouble and it was still only her first day. She was not off to a good start here in DC. She thought about James and how is number was in her phone. She couldn't wait to text him later.

Gibbs glanced at Jessie, how could she possibly be smiling right now she was in trouble. " You happy that your in trouble again?"

"wha- uh no just thinking about something" Jessie blushed

"hmm" pulling into the driveway Gibbs told Jessie to go say goodbye to everyone in the backyard then to meet him in her bedroom.

Jessie did not want to go back there surly everyone knows that she got lost and was in trouble. "bu-

"No buts, now go" Gibbs calmly said

reluctantly Jessie walk to the kitchen and opened the backdoor. She stood by he door shifting from foot to foot. "Uh, goodnight" she said simply and tried to dart back inside.

"ah, ah ,ah not so fast kiddo" Jessie groaned she still wasn't happy with Tony, and didn't want to listen to his crap right now.

"What do _you_ want" spat Jessie

Ignoring her blunt disrespect Tony, asked " what did you do trouble"

Jessie glared at the question and the nickname " I don't really see how that is any of your business what so ever, so kindly but the fuck out "

Her eyes widened she couldn't believe she had just said that. Suddenly her arm was grabbed from behind.

Jessie yelped as she was marched into the living room and being dragged to the wall, she had no idea what Gibbs was doing until he put her nose first into the corner.

"corner, ten minutes" said Gibbs menacingly he needed to calm down before dealing with her.

Jessie couldn't believe it he was making her stand in the corner! As if she were a toddler. She pushed his hand off her arm and turned around. " There is no way im standing in the corner, im not a toddler Gibbs!" deciding to ignore his death glare she crossed her arms

"you act like one you get treated like one! Turn around!" he barked hands on his hips

"NO" Jessie spat

Gibbs reached out to grab her but she took a step back before he could, he was sheathing. Taking a deep breath he knew he had to calm down. "I'm going to count to three and if your not in that corner facing the wall, you will not like the outcome" "One"

Jessie stood her ground she Hated when people tried to scare her into doing things, or even if they tried to make her do something she did NOT want to do. The look on Gibbs face meant business though, which made her uncomfortable.

"Two" he held up a second finger hoping she would listen, he did not want to punish her twice In one day, her first day at that!.

"Three" he reached out and grabbed Jessie by the arm before she could pull away

"WAIT!..OK OK I'll stand in the corner!" Jessie Tried to pry his fingers off her, with no luck

"Jessie you are going to learn not to test my patients" sitting down on the sofa he tossed her over his knee and began raining down smacks on her tight jean clad bottom.

"Ow! Gibbs Stop, I said I would Ow go to the corner! Ow" struggling to get off his lap was no use he just tightened the arm around her waist and smacked harder and faster.

Tears were hiding behind Jessie eyelashes threatening to spill at any second. " p..Please stop, I'll be good!"

"Why are you getting this spanking Jessie" asked Gibbs when he heard Jessie start to cry

Jessie couldn't believe he wanted her to answer a question while in this position "Because your a jerk!" she yelled

"SMACK" SMACK" SAMCK" SMACK" "OWWWWWWW" four almighty smacks landed in quick secession.

"Try Again" he barked at the now sobbing girl

" b..because I..i wouldn't stand in t..the corner" she sobbed out

" yes, and also when I tell you to do something you do it, also I pretty sure I warned you about respecting others did I not" Gibbs lectures while still raining down hard swats

"OW, yesir"

"you will SMACK follow the rules SMACK of this house SMACK i do not care if SMACK you like them SMACK understood SMACK" he did not get a response only the quick shake of her head. He gently rubbed circles onto her back until she calmed a bit. Then stood her up and made her look at him and pointed towards the corner. He almost laughed at the shocked look on her tear stained face but held it in. when she didn't move he raised an eyebrow. Which had her scampering into the corner.

Tony had been standing in the kitchen during Jessie's whole scene, he couldn't believe how stubborn she could be. He was also not happy about her disrespect but he decided to let Gibbs deal with it, he knew that Jessie wasn't happy with him right now he wasn't sure why but he was determined to find out.

Jessie stood in the corner sniffing and shifting from foot to foot. This had been a bad day, all she wanted to do was get away from everyone. She knew that Gibbs wasn't done talking yet ,but she kinda hoped he would do it in the morning. She lay he forehead against the cool wall and took a deep breath.

"Jessie, go wait for me in your bedroom" said Gibbs he had calmed down quite a bit, while waiting for Jessie's ten minutes to be up he went outside to tell everyone he may be a while still so they could either wait it out or go home it was up to them. Walking back into the kitchen he noticed Tony sitting at the table, he looked troubled.

"DiNozzo ?"

Tony looked up "Yeh Boss"

"want to talk about it" he asked taking a seat beside his younger filed agent.

" No, boss im fine but after you talk to Jessie can I?"

" course Tony you don't need to ask, just take it easy on her shes already felt my displeasure twice today." he said smirking

" Oh no, its just a talk." he blushed

"Ya don't need to ask" he said again standing up and pushing in his chair. It was time to talk to his new wayward teen.

.

.

.

xoxoxoxxoNCISxoxxoxoxo

.

.

.

Jessie was laying on her stomach phone in hand, she had been texting some of her friends from school. She did text James but he hadn't replied yet, which made her feel angry at herself for pushing him away earlier.

Two knocks at her door and it was opened by Gibbs " sit up, phone away" He couldn't really call her on that he hadn't told her not to use her phone. He noticed her wince as she sat at the end of her bed. Pulling up the chair that had been in the corner he put it directly in front of the girl.

"I want you to explain why you were not back on time tonight" he calmly asked

Jessie sighed "like I told you before I was trying to find a park, I like the swings they make me feel good and help me think and relax. I didn't realize I had gone far, but I guess I did" she was pulling in her fingers nervously " I tried to find my way back but couldn't, that's it"

Gibbs looked at her eyes , she was telling the truth. He still had more questions to ask and he knew that they were going to be a bit more difficult. " What was my rule about phones." he asked noticing her face change into one of confusion then guilt.

" I had to keep my phone with me and load" she looked down

"and was it?"

"no" she said simply, she had forgot to turn it off silent.

" what did I tell you would happen if you broke my rules?" he pried

Jessie eyes went wide and she looked up "i..i um" but stopped and looked at her hands

Gibbs raised an eyebrow " an answer would be nice"

Jessie couldn't look at him, why was she feeling this way, like a naughty child. She did not like these new feelings that made the need for her to answer the question. " there would be punishments" she mumbled quietly

"mmhm, Give me you phone" he demanded, holding out his hand

"What, Why! Its mine" She cried darting her eyes from him to her phone. He didn't say anything just kept his hand out. " I pay for this you don't have the right to take it away"

Gibbs stared hard at Jessie " I am you guardian now, and I can and will do what I feel is necessary. Now if I were you I would hand it over before you get yourself into more trouble by fighting with me" he said.

Jessie's clenched her hand into a fist but reluctantly handed over her phone, she none to gently slapped it into Gibbs hand and crossed her arms.

Gibbs pocketed the device "Three days"

"THREE DAYS!, that's crazy!" she cried " I though you rule was I had to have it on me!" she demanded an answer

" don't need to worry about that, you not going anywhere for three days." he told her

Jessie eyes bulged she was so mad she had stood up now!, she hated his stupid rules and stupid him! "Thats not fair!"

Gibbs noticed Jessie was getting to wound up by this topic so decided to change it " is to me, that's what matters, were not done here" he said pointing to the bed for her to sit again.

Jessie huffed and threw herself down on the bed again and yelped, 'yikes not a good idea, ouch'

"When I called you said we who were you with" He watched as the Girls head shot up and there eyes met.

"No one" Jessie said too quickly, she even realized that she blew it.

"Jessie, I want the truth" Gibbs put his best stern voice into action

" I wasn't with anyone Gibbs" he eyed her he knew she wasn't telling the truth, he could tell when this girl was lying she made it quite clear.

Gibbs sat up in his chair"Then how come I heard someone tell you the street name?"

Jessie's eyes widened yet again. She hated how this man seemed to know everything, but most off all she hated that she wasn't able to get away with anything while being here. She decided to stay quiet.

"Answer me" he barked

She shook her head no, she wasn't going to open her mouth and get herself into more trouble by saying something she shouldn't. She suddenly found herself looking at the floor yet again.

"NO, GIBBS STOP!"she yelped as a very very hard SMACK landed on her upturned sore bottom then another.

"OKAY, OKAY! James that's who is was with! OW!" tears were already running down her face, held on tightly to one of the chair legs.

Gibbs decided this would be the best place to get the last few questions out of her and to remind her of another on of his rules. " who is he SMACK"

"OW, just a guy I..i met at the park!" she yelped

" Why didn't you want to tell me about him, thing's would have been easier on you behalf" he said

" I..I diden't think you would want me to walk around with someone I had just met, I did it so I wouldn't get in trouble!" Jessie rubbed her eyes

"did it work SMACK " he asked

"NO, OW" she cried

Gibbs lifted up one of his knees so that her sit spots were in clear shot " Jessie what did I tell you would happen if you lied to me." he asked quietly

Jessie began wiggling trying to get off his lap, she knew what was about to happen " your gonna spank me, again!."

Gibbs raised his hand and brought it down over her sit spot " Lying wasn't a good idea Jessie, If you had told me about what happened in the first place I wouldn't have to do this. With that he brought his hand down in ten stinging smacks. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK .

Since Jessie's bum was still throbbing form the spanking she got downstairs she instantly started sobbing again.

"I..I'M soo sorry G..Gibbs" she sobbed as he rubbed soothing circles on to her back.

Gibbs stood Jessie up and pulled her into a strong hug, which she stiffened then let herself fall into. This had been a long day thought Gibbs as he let the girl cry herself out in his arms.

"Now I want to warn you now, if you ever lie to me again you will not just be getting ten smacks and it wont be with my hand. Gibbs warned.

"yesir" she blushed.

"Get ready for bed, Tony's going to be up in a minute" Gibbs told her as he was about to leave the room .

"No, I don't want to see him" Jessie said panicked

"Jessie he just wants to talk" Gibbs reassured

"Oh, well I still don't want to see him" she huffed

" to bad, get ready for bed" Gibbs strode out of the room.

Jessie put on a pair of soft shorts and a big t-shirt, 'she knew today wasn't going to be a good day. She should have just stayed in bed this morning, although it probably would have led to the same conclusion if she didn't listen to Gibbs and get up when he told her too. Now all she had to worry about was Tony and how much she wished that he wouldn't come and talk to her... as if on Que there was a knock at the door. Jessie though about ignoring it and pretending to be sleeping but decided against it ,Gibbs would find out.

" come in" Jessie sighed.

Tony opened the door and hesitated in the door way, "what are you doing Trouble" he asked, Jessie narrowed her eyes at him and turned away. She figured she was going to have to get used to being called that by him.. and sadly it was a good nickname for her. She went over to her bed and started looking for her phone but remember that Gibbs had it she huffed and laid down on he stomach in the bed.

"Come on sit up so we can talk" he gently nudged her arm out from under her chin

Jessie looked straight ahead and put her arm back to where it had been "I'd rather not"

" well stand then, I want you to look at me" he nudged her arm again.

"I can see you from here"

"Jessie.." She new she was testing his patients..she had a knack for doing that to most people. Huffing she stood up in front of him crossing her arms as he sat down at the edge of her bed.

"I want you to tell me what I did to make you so angry with me" he asked eyes full of confusion.

Jessie watched his face for a minute, she could tell he really didn't know what he had done. Fine she though if he cant remember what he did to make me mad then he doesn't deserve an answer. Jessie began walking to the door.

"Jessie your not suppose to leave, once were done talking Gibbs says lights out." When the girl opened the door he made a quick decision that he didn't want her in anymore trouble today. "Hey!" he got up pulled her away from the door and shut it with a bang. Deciding it was best she sit he pulled the chair out from the wall and gently pushed her down on to it. He didn't miss the gasp she gave as her bum made contact with the hard wood.

"I understand that your mad, but it would help us both out if you told me why!, maybe then I would be able to help!" Tony stated

"FINE! You really want to know! I'm mad because I just got here last night and I've been spanked like a Baby three times in one day! First of all im way to old! Second, its not fair!. I hate that I have to listen to all these stupid rules and have to deal with Gibbs who has a stick so far up his ass its unbelievable!. I hate when people tell me what to do and how I should do it!. I've only been here one day and I already know that its going to be horrible because im not treated like im seventeen! And you!, just had to got tell everyone about my spanking this morning! Why would you do that I barely know these people and now they probably think im some stupid little kid who has a bad attitude! And get punished like a baby!. Then you go a make jokes about it!. I had to leave my family to deal with this shit I just Do not want to be here!." Jessie was breathing hard and tears were steaming down her face.

"Jessie I." Tony began but was interrupted as there was a knock at the door "come in"

"Got room for one more?" asked Gibbs who had gone upstairs to see why the door had slammed, and had heard everything Jessie had just admitted.

"yeah boss" he said and patted the spot on the bed beside him

Jessie had now been wiping her tears angrily off her face. She couldn't believe she had just admitted all that stuff.

"Jessie, I know its hard to have to leave your family. But you here so that you can learn how to behave and have the attitude of a seventeen year old. We want you to be happy here and we will try hard to make sure you are, but your not always going to like what is happening but your going to have to deal with it in some cases." said tony resting his had on the girls shoulder.

"Tony's right Jessie, you may not like whats is happening and you can let us know that, but do it respectfully. Things most likely wont go as you would like them but we can try. I didn't enjoy hitten you, But you gotta learn when to zip it sometimes, that attitude will get you into trouble." said Gibbs

Tony noticed how Jessie's face seemed to be changing as she listened to what they were saying "Jessie im sorry if I made you upset it wasn't my plan, I just gotta big mouth kinda like someone I know" he said as he nudged her shoulder with his hand. He smiled when he saw I small smirk appear on her lips. "she smiling! Halleluiah!"

Jessie looked between the two men " I, I' m sorry for being a pain in the as-rear all day"

"Come on kiddo!" said Tony opening up his arms welcoming her into a hug

"UH, Tony don't get all mush-" Jessie was cut off by two large hand grabbing her pulling her into the hug. "Tony..cant breath" Jessie mumbled just before she was let go

"oh hah sorry"

Jessie looked over at Gibbs they stared at each other for a minute, but Gibbs eventually opened his arms too. Which the girl slowly melted into. "I'm sorry" she whispered

"Your forgiven" he whispered back. "Now I think its time for bed" he said as he stood.

"finee! If you insist" Jessie whined.

"I do, especially after a day like today, which by the way is not happening again" he said giving her a small stern glare.

"SIR YES SIR" Jessie chanted saluting at Gibbs.

"Wrong hand, get in" he said as he pulled back the covers.

"Oh" Jessie said sheepishly as he crawled in to the bed and laid down on her stomach.

"good night trouble" said Tony s he left the room.

"night Tony"

Gibbs pulled the covers up over the teen "Goodnight Jessie"

"Goodnight Gibbs" she said as she turned on to her side and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

#############################IMPORTNAT!#######################################

**SOOOO how did you guys like my first ever! Story! REVIEWS! ARE MUCH APPERCIATED!**

**love..NCISgirl :) muah!**

**And give me some ideas... what should my next Jessie story be about... more ideas the faster I** **write! :) thanks again guys!**


End file.
